The wedding of a lifetime!
by yukigirl24
Summary: The sequel too Strange bedfellows! Plo and Wolffe are getting hitched what will happen to them now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: This is the sequel to my other story Strange bedfellows so read that **

**story first so you know what's going on with this one! and as always please review! **

Chapter one Planning a wedding!

Wolffe had never felt more happy in his life then when the Jedi allowed Plo to continue to be with him.

"Is there something on your mind Wolffe you seemed preoccupied with something?" Plo

asked him they were lying in bed together. "Oh yea well I was just wondering if you were

being serious about wanting to get married." Wolffe said thoughtfully looking up at Plo. "Yes I was, there is nothing that I want more then to spend the rest of my life with you."

Plo said warmly and Wolffe's heart soared and he smiled broadly. "But there is just one

thing though." Plo said "Yea what is it?"

"I am not wearing a dress!" Plo said Wolffe laughed "No I don't think that you would

good in one although you might have the legs for it!" Plo shoved his pillow in Wolffe's

face. "So I guess we have a wedding to plan for eh." Wolffe said laying his head on

Plo's chest. "Yes and we should also practice for the honeymoon." Plo said "Practice

makes perfect." "I believe we've practiced a oh-heh." Wolffe's sentence was cut off he

was being distracted by Plo's hand that was busily playing in between Wolffe's legs.

"You can never practice too much." Plo said huskily Wolffe only moaned in response.

The next day Wolffe and Plo were getting busy with their plans for the big day. They

both thought that the Jedi Temple would be the perfect venue for the wedding and that

the ceremony would take place in the room of a thousand fountains because of the

spacious rooms beauty and peacefulness. The reception would be in a larger chamber

room that had plenty room for guest. Wolffe still had to decide who to ask to be his best

man and groomsmen he really had to narrow down the number since he had such a large

number of brothers to choose from! After obsessing over it for a few hours he made his

final decision. He asked Rex, Cody, Sinker and Boost to have lunch with him at Dex's

that afternoon. "Hey Wolffe we hear your going to be getting married!" Rex said Wolffe

smiled "Word travels fast doesn't it." "Yup it sure does so who's going to be your best man?" Rex asked him "Well I wanted it to be you if you don't mind." "Really." Rex said

flattered "I would be honored." You three will be my groomsmen is that alright with

you?" "Of course." Sinker said "But who's standing up for Plo?" Cody asked suddenly

"Oh he's going to have Ahsoka, Luminara, Aayla, and his niece Sha Koon." Wolffe

answered and Sinker looked relieved." "Why do you ask?" "Well I thought for a second

that we would have to dance with guys!" Sinker answered Wolffe grinned at him "Now

would I make you do something like that?" "Yes." All four of them said in unison.

"All of them agreed." Wolffe said to Plo as they were walking along the halls of the

temple. "Good now we need a date and invitations!" "How 3 months from now in the

summer." "Let's say the 24th of June." Wolffe suggested

Alright the 24th it is." Plo agreed wrapping his arm around Wolffe's waist.

"I can't wait to see you in a tux." Plo said enthusiastically.

"Clockwise Plo." Wolffe said also wrapping his arm around Plo's waist

The two of them walking together arm in arm thinking about what the next 3 months

would have in store for them!

**Author's note: I just couldn't resist doing a sequel since I really enjoy writing about **

**this peculiar couple! anyways remember to review and tell me what you thought of **

**it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note**: **here's chapter 2 please remember to review thanks!**

Chapter 2 Choosing a tux!

The days seemed to pass at a blindingly fast pace. There was only 1 more month

remaining to get everything ready for the big day. Fortunately both Wolffe and Plo were

expert taskmasters that everything was going as smoothly as possible.

Wolffe, Rex, Cody, Sinker and Boost went to a tailor shop at the edge of Coco town it

had a great reputation and pretty reasonable prices so Wolffe chose to get their suits ordered and fit there.

"Good morning gentlemen how can I help you?" the owner of the shop an older human man called. Saisa asked them. "We're here to get suits for a wedding." Wolffe explained

"Oh congratulations who's the lucky groom?" Saisa asked "Me" Wolffe answered stepping up to the counter.

"Come along then I have a few styles I think might be what your looking for." Saisa said

leading them to the back fitting room.

30 minutes later Wolffe came out with his 15th tux, the guys wolf whistled at him. "Looking good Wolffe!" Sinker said

"Is this the one?" Saisa asked him as he stared into the mirror. He was wearing a simple all white tuxedo and he had to admit that he looked really great in it and his stomach

began to get the familiar butterflies

"_I hope Plo likes it."_ he thought then he smirked to himself while thinking _"Then again _

_he may not notice too much what it looks like he just may want to tear it off of me and get _

_straight to the wedding night!" _

"I will have them all ready in 2 weeks." Saisa said as they all began to head out the door.

"Thanks." Wolffe said to him

"So what does your Tuxedo look like?" Plo asked him they were in Wolffe's favorite

place their bed!

"Hmm I'm not telling you it's a surprise." Wolffe said tracing his fingertips over Plo's

muscled chest. "So what does your look like?" Wolffe asked "Not telling it's a surprise!"

Plo answered

"Smartass." Wolffe said laughing "So is everything else ready?" Wolffe asked softly

"Yes the only thing left is to choose our song." Plo answered "Have any

idea's?" "Yea I know a good one." Wolffe said smiling warmly at Plo "Which one?" Plo

questioned "Smile." Wolffe answered smiling warmly at Plo who smiled back. "An

excellent choice seeing as how I know how to put a smile on your face!" he said smirking

at Wolffe. "Oh really prove it!" Wolffe challenged him

30 minutes later

"Wow you most certainly do!" Wolffe said Breathlessly as he was smiling broadly at Plo

"See what'd I tell ya!" Plo said

**Author's note: I know it was a little short but the next chapter will be longer and as always please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like I put in every chapter I don't own star wars the clone wars!

**Author's note: Please read and review and now onward to chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 The bachelor party

2 weeks until the wedding

"Oh come on Wolffe you have to have a bachelor party it's tradition." Sinker insisted

the two of them were in the clone's barracks arguing about whether or not Wolffe was

going to have a bachelor party. "All you want is an excuse to have a wild ,crazy ,drunken

party!" Wolffe said glaring slightly at Sinker "Of course and what better then a bachelor

party!" Sinker pressed

Wolffe sighed "Ok but it's not going to be too wild is it?" "No not at all." Sinker said

trying to look convincing.

"Don't worry I wont get you into trouble with your honey!" "Shut up!"

"So your having a bachelor party." Plo said the two of them were walking side by side in the Jedi Temple. "Yea Sinker wouldn't leave me alone until I gave in." "Your not mad

are you?" Wolffe asked a little worried

"Of course not love, I trust you have a good time." Plo said hugging him tightly

3 hours later Wolffe was still reluctant about the whole bachelor party idea but Sinker

and Boost weren't going to let him get out of it. They had the party at the clone's

barrack's that was located a few miles away from the Jedi temple and the senate building. It was a place where they all could hang out and be a real brotherhood.

Soon Wolffe was involved in a game of poker with Rex, Cody, and Sinker so far he was

winning all of their credits. "Hey no-no fa-ir win again." Sinker said his words were

heavily slurred. "Yea ginner's luck!" Cody piped up. "It helps when I am the only one

not drunk." Wolffe said grinning as he won yet another hand. "We not dunk!" all three of

them cried as Cody fell out of his chair and Rex, Sinker, and Wolffe roared with laughter.

"C-om on Woof you gotta try this." Sinker said shoving a drink into Wolffe's hand "lit

up Woof." he advised Wolffe rolled his eyes then said "What the hell." he downed the

drink his brother's cheered as he called for another.

Plo was in the middle of meditating in his quarters when he heard his door signal

chime. He got up and went to the door. It slid open to reveal Kit Fisto. "Hello Master Plo

sorry to disturb you but we've received many complaints about all the noise coming from the clone's barracks and Master Yoda wants us to calm down the noise level." Kit

Explained

"Alright let's get going." Plo said and the two of them headed over to the

building.

The door slid open for Plo and Kit when they entered the room Cody was sleeping in only his underwear on a nearby couch with Rex and they were both wrapped in each

other's arms while Wolffe was in the center of the room dancing wearing only his

underwear but it was currently on his head! Kit gave Plo his signature grin "He seems to

be having a really good time." "Indeed." Plo agreed. Sinker and Boost were hooting and

wolf whistling along with many other clones in the room until Sinker spotted the two

Jedi. "He-eyy ev-body it Kitty and Poo!" he yelled all the clones grew silent except for

Wolffe who seemed oblivious to anything and kept right on dancing around. Plo shook

his head grinning to himself as he went to his lover. "HIYA HONEY!" Wolffe shouted at

Plo even though he was only a few inches away from him. "Hello there Wolffe, it looks

like your enjoying yourself." Plo said trying very hard not to laugh

YUP SURE AM!" The clone yelled and threw himself into Plo's arms and yelled "I

LOVE YOU" at the top of his voice before passing out in the jedi's arms.

"Ok guys time to call it a night." Kit said to the other clones and they stumbled around

trying to find their beds while many just slept where they fell. Plo carried Wolffe to a

private room and covered him with a blanket.

"Sleep well my love I'm sure your going to

have a really bad hangover in the morning!" Plo said softly as he watched Wolffe sleep

Wolffe groaned as his eyes fluttered open his head was hurting so much it felt like it was

going to split open. _"I will never ever drink like that again."_ He thought to himself as he

slid out of bed his body ached and his stomach lurched. "Oh man" he groaned as he got

shakily to his feet just as the door opened and Plo walked in "Oh your awake good I was

beginning to worry." Plo said "What time is it?" Wolffe asked "It's about 2 in the

afternoon." Plo replied as Wolffe Yelped "2:00 in the afternoon!." he cried

"Well you did have one hell of a party last night." Plo said smirking "I did?" his memory

of the night before was very foggy. "Oh yes I especially enjoyed watching you dance

around naked with your underwear on your head!"

"I DID WHAT!"

**Author's note: Please tell me what you thought of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: Please read and review! Now onward to chapter 4! **

Chapter 4 Wedding Day!

It had taken a couple of days before he fully recovered from his wild drunken bachelor party. He had to admit that if he had to do it all over again he would have, though he would probably not have gotten so drunk.

Now he had things that are more important on his mind. The day of the wedding drew nearer he was getting more anxious by the day. There was not much

more to do, he and Plo took care of all the preparations all that had to be done now was to go through with it and make sure that nothing went wrong.

"Relax Wolffe." Plo said to him as they were going over the final details. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure what if—" Plo pressed a finger to his lips "Wolffe listen to me, in two days we are going to be wed in the most beautiful room in the Jedi temple has to offer with our friends and family there and nothing, I mean nothing will go wrong ok?" Plo said "I have to get back to the council room there

is a meeting that I am almost late for so I will see you later tonight." He gave his soon to be husband a reassuring hug and left for the meeting. Wolffe

stood there in the hall of the temple feeling relieved. _"I've said it before; I think I'm even more in love with that man." _Wolffe thought as he went to his new

quarters in the Temple. Master Yoda gave him a spare room off the main hallway, a few halls from where Plo's specialized living quarters were. The door

slid open and he stepped inside. He went straight to his small table where his data pad was, to pass some time before the meeting was over he once

again went through all the wedding arrangements plus his wedding vows. He remembered how frustrated he had gotten trying to write them, they each

wanted to personalize their own to say to each other and it was not easy for the clone to write how he felt. After four long hours of slamming the damn

pad down and deleting sentences, he was finally able to come of with the perfect vows. He smiled as he reread them. "Are you still going over plans

Commander?" Wolffe jumped up and whipped around to his Plo standing there staring at him from the doorway.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Plo said, "I didn't even here the door open." Wolffe gasped trying to get his heart to stop pounding.

"You were so immersed in your work you were not paying any attention, come on take a break from that you know it all by heart anyways." Plo said placing

his hands onto Wolffe's shoulders; he began gently massaging him. "Hmmmmm, that feels great." Wolffe said softly as he felt the tension in his muscles

begin to fade.

"I'm happy to help you." Plo said, "I know of other ways you could help." Wolffe said slyly. "Oh really and what do you have in mind?" he teased Wolffe got

up from his chair taking Plo's hands he led him to the bed.

The next morning

"Are you stress free now Wolffe?" Plo asked him afterwards "Absolutely." Wolffe replied he laid his head down on Plo's broad chest that had become his

favorite pillow. "Do you have any important Jedi business today?" Wolffe asked, "No why do you ask?" Plo answered curiously. "Good let's stay in here all day, I won't be stressed out!"

Plo laughed, "I'm sure that you wouldn't be but I'm afraid I still have one more thing to prepare." Wolffe groaned "Oh alright." Wolffe pretended to get

upset "You're not a very good actor." Plo observed as he straightened out his shirt Wolffe stuck out his tongue at him. Plo grinned and shook his head I'll see you at the altar Mrs. Koon!" Wolffe threw a pillow at him as he quickly went out the door; the pillow missed him by inches.

It was time

"Wolffe and Plo walked down the isle together. "You look amazing." Wolffe told Plo who was wearing an all black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. "You don't

look so bad yourself." Plo replied he thought Wolffe was stunning in his all white Tuxedo the two offset each other perfectly.

"The two grooms wrote each their own vows for this perfect day; would you like to start?" Mace Windu asked Wolffe (he seemed like the perfect person to marry them!)

"Yes I would." Wolffe answered, "When I first met you I knew there was something special about you." "At the time I was just your subordinate, a soldier

bred for a single purpose to fight." "But you changed all that." Wolffe smiled lovingly at Plo "You made me into a man rather then a machine, gave me a

new purpose, to love and be loved by you. For the rest of our lives I will always love, honor and cherish you. I love you Plo koon."

"You my love have changed my life in many ways." Plo began "I will never forget the day you confessed that you had fallen in love with me." You made me

look at myself and my life in a whole new light." "Being a Jedi had meant that I would never be allowed to feel such emotions as love. I confess I didn't

know how to react to this but deep inside I knew when we shared our first night together that I could never live another day without you in it." I promise

to cherish, honor, and always love you my Wolffe, commander of my heart!" Plo said Wolffe stood there staring at him for a full second before flinging

himself into those strong arms, almost making Plo loose his balance! "I now pronounce these two married!" Mace said There was an earsplitting roar of

applause from the guest. Rex and Cody were dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs. Ahsoka, Aayla and Luminara all had tears flowing down their

faces, 'Congratulations Uncle." Sha Koon said

"Thank you Sha." he replied As Wolffe finally let him go. Ahsoka ran over and hugged him tightly "I'm really happy for you." She said thickly pulling herself

together. "Thank you little Soka, that means a lot to me." Plo said warmly

"You're a married man now Wolffe of all of my brothers I didn't really expect you to be the one to get hitched." Sinker said, "Oh gee thanks." Wolffe said

sarcastically while Rex and Cody laughed, "C'mon guys let get to the real fun!" Sinker cried

"Do you know how damn sexy you are in that suit!" Wolffe said as he and Plo danced closely together. Plo chuckled "I believe you just informed me of this my love."

"I can't wait to get it off of you." Wolffe said smirking at him

"I can't wait." Plo said pulling Wolffe closer to him, "I love you Wolffe, my husband." he said tenderly "I love you as well." Wolffe answered

He could have stayed in that moment for the rest of his life. He never imagined that he could have gotten so lucky to have the man he adored love him in

return and get to share what he knew would be a full and wonderfully happy life together.

**Author's note: I really hope that you enjoyed this story. so please tell me what you think I will have many more interesting star wars story's up soon! **


End file.
